


Break. Rebuild.

by whoknows



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoknows/pseuds/whoknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the day, Adam plans. Scenarios flit through his mind faster than grains of sand slipping through the cracks in between his fingers, all beautiful and vicious in their fleetingness. </p>
<p>He daydreams during meetings, usually snapped out of it by Tommy’s curt orders, about lengths of chain and blood dripping slowly to the floor.</p>
<p>It’s a violent fantasy, he knows, and a line that he would never cross, but it’s always a good starting point. It’s led the way to some of his best work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break. Rebuild.

**Author's Note:**

> So way back in 2010 and possibly 2011 I filled some Adam/Tommy prompts anonymously for various kinkmemes. Now that I have AO3 I decided that I may as well put them all in the same place so I will be uploading them all to this username.
> 
> This prompt this story was written for can be found [here](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/664.html?thread=653976#t653976) and reads:
> 
> Adam/Tommy - D/s  
> Tommy is Adam's sub. He's also Adam's boss in a highly competitive business environment.
> 
> There's a lot of warnings for this one, so I didn't put them in the tags. Some of them are implied instead of explicit but are included anyway. Hopefully I've covered them all:
> 
> BDSM  
> D/s  
> Name calling  
> Spanking  
> Unsafe Sex  
> Painplay  
> Bondage  
> Double Penetration  
> Toys
> 
> Also, it was pointed out to me that there's a rather unsafe play scene that I didn't even realize was there, so there's that as well.

During the day, Adam plans. Scenarios flit through his mind faster than grains of sand slipping through the cracks in between his fingers, all beautiful and vicious in their fleetingness. 

He daydreams during meetings, usually snapped out of it by Tommy’s curt orders, about lengths of chain and blood dripping slowly to the floor.

It’s a violent fantasy, he knows, and a line that he would never cross, but it’s always a good starting point. It’s led the way to some of his best work.

There are times, when he’s getting chewed out for not being able to read Tommy’s mind, that he wonders why he’s still doing this. It takes a lot of time and effort to be able to give Tommy what he needs – the guy’s practically the definition of high maintenance. He works himself to the bone with sixteen hour days, six days a week, trying to stay on top of the competition. Half the time Adam’s lucky if Tommy remembers to feed himself.

And that’s not even accounting for all of Tommy’s character flaws. He’s rude to salespeople, impatient with his employees, condescending with children, and generally ignores people who are not in his immediate circle of acquaintances. 

The way he treats Adam, though – that takes the cake. He snaps at Adam every time Adam opens his mouth, insults him for the smallest things, and just generally treats him like his own personal slave. Adam spends all day, every day ignoring the temptation to shove that tiny little ass down over the table in the glass enclosed conference room and turn it purple for everyone to see.

If it wasn’t for their arrangement, he would’ve quit a year ago, when he first got this position.

But Tommy needs someone to keep him in line, someone to put him in his place, someone who will make him account for all of the wrongs he’s committed.

And Tommy has a lot of penance to pay.

 

He waits in Tommy’s office while the last of the accountants straggle out, all cowed by Tommy’s sharp tongue.

It’s one of those times when he’s wondering why he puts up with this shit. None of those guys deserved the verbal abuse Tommy was flinging at them, and judging from the look on Tommy’s face as soon as the door closes, he knows what Adam’s thinking.

“They made a stupid mistake,” Tommy says sharply, loosening his tie before planting his elbows on the desk. Adam takes a few meandering steps to land up behind Tommy’s chair, and then puts his hands on Tommy’s shoulders.

“They made a reasonable mistake,” Adam corrects, digging his fingers into the muscle beneath his hands. “And you put the fear of God into them for it.”

“Next time they won’t make the same mistake,” Tommy says, and Adam waits for him to finish his sentence before pressing his fingers in deeper.

Tommy’s shoulders cave under the pressure, and his head lands on the desk exactly the way Adam intended it to. 

“Next time you won’t make the same mistake,” Adam says, and normally they don’t go this far here, but Tommy’s been pushing. So he tightens his grip until Tommy makes a noise, one that could be pain or agreement or both, and then he lets go and strides out of Tommy’s office, back to his own desk.

He has plans to make.

 

He nudges Tommy in the side with his toes, prompting him to roll over, and keeps doing it until Tommy does. He looks up at Adam with tears in his eyes, threatening to spill over, but Adam’s not done with him yet.

“Why do you always do this?” Adam murmurs. “You have to know you’re not gonna get away with it by now.” He hauls Tommy up with a fist in his hair. He’s thinking about buying a collar, one that Tommy could wear underneath his clothes at work, because Tommy never seems to remember who he belongs to otherwise.

Little bitch keeps flirting with the pretty girl who makes him his coffee in the morning, and Adam’s tired of it.

“Need something pretty to look at, don’t I?” Tommy asks when he’s on his feet. Adam backhands him casually, putting enough force into it to knock him sideways onto the bed.

He kind of regrets it as soon as it’s done. With some people it’s about the pain, about how much it can hurt and losing themselves in that.  
It’s not like that with Tommy. Sure, Tommy likes pain, gets off on it, but that’s not the reason Adam can do this to him. 

It’s not even about being able to give up control for Tommy.

It’s kind of hard to explain how it is for Tommy. Tommy will get off on the pain, but that isn’t what makes him Adam’s sub. Adam knows that, but understanding what does make him Adam’s sub took some serious reflection.

 

Adam had been Tommy’s assistant for all of a week before he couldn’t take the verbal abuse anymore and stood up to the little shit.

Literally. He’d towered over Tommy, practically forcing him into the wall, while he listed all the reasons why Tommy was a terrible human being.

He’d finished with something about Tommy deserving a spanking, and the way Tommy had looked at him, all wide-eyed and wanting, had him bare assed over Adam’s lap in less than five seconds.

He had made Tommy come from it, and then he fucked him bare, brain all screwed up from the way Tommy reacted to everything, so pretty and pink, like no one had ever done this to him before.

He’d taken off after, leaving Tommy slumped over his own desk, freshly fucked, ass spanked red and come leaking out of him, Adam’s bruises settling into his skin. 

He spent the next two weeks expecting a lawsuit, but when the papers came they weren’t sepina-ing him to court. They were a work agreement, not detailing any of the things that Adam was expected to do, but still different than the one he already signed.

He sat on it for another week before going back to work, showing up early enough that he was there before Tommy had even stepped foot in the building. He left a pair of hand cuffs in plain view, just sitting on top of the desk, and then went to get himself some coffee.

He let himself back into Tommy’s office an hour later to find Tommy sitting in his chair, staring at the handcuffs, in the exact same place Adam had left them.

He didn’t even look up as Adam closed the door behind him.

“Next time I leave a pair of handcuffs for you I expect you to be wearing them by the time I get back,” Adam had said, and Tommy’s eyes had finally lifted to meet his.

And that’s how it started.

 

It took him a while to realize that the pain wouldn’t be enough to keep Tommy in line. He had thought that it would be, because of the way Tommy had reacted the first time, but it wasn’t. Tommy would take what Adam gave him, but he never reacted quite the same.

So obviously Adam wasn’t doing something right.

By the time he realized that it wasn’t about the pain, it was almost too late. He could tell that Tommy was re-thinking things, and he couldn’t let that happen, not after he knew what the inside of Tommy’s mouth tasted like, how he felt riding Adam’s cock, how he looked curled up beside Adam on the bed, sleeping peacefully.

It was more like an epiphany, his realization. He was half asleep one night, alone in his bed because Tommy had left instead of staying the night, when it hit him.

The first time, when Adam had fucked Tommy in his office, Tommy hadn’t gotten off because of how hard it had been. Tommy had gotten off because Adam had smoothed kisses across his back in between biting him, because Adam had murmured soft things in his ear, because Adam hadn’t been shy about pressing them close together, because Adam had made him come. 

Because Adam had treated him like his own.

 

“You’ll look at whatever I want you to look at, sweetheart,” Adam says, bringing them both back to the present. He waits for Tommy to roll onto his back before nodding to the night stand.

“No, Adam, c’mon, my wrists still hurt from the last time,” Tommy whines, sitting up.

Adam raises an eyebrow at him. “Does it look like I care?” he asks. Tommy gets up onto his knees and shuffles forward, until he’s at the bottom of the bed and right in front of Adam.

“I might get muscle strain,” Tommy says, twisting his fingers in Adam’s shirt. “Wouldn’t you care then?”

Adam twists his hand in Tommy’s hair and pulls his head back before kissing him, taking advantage of the way it leaves his mouth open and shoving his tongue in immediately.  
Tommy tastes like burnt coffee and spearmint, because that pretty girl who makes his coffee never fails to burn it. Adam’s pretty sure that the only reason Tommy goes there is because of how Adam reacts, but that’s okay. He spent the entire day coming up with this.

It’s going to take _hours_.

It’s going to be beautiful.

“Seriously,” Tommy says once his mouth is free. “Can’t we do something else? I’ll wear that tiny little skirt you like.” 

Adam reaches over and pulls the drawer open. “No,” he says, curling his fingers around the familiar metal. “Maybe if it hurts you’ll finally get it.” He lets the cuffs dangle from a finger.

Tommy mutters something under his breath and holds his wrists out in front of him. Adam snaps the cuffs on before hauling him up again, leading him over to the ring in the wall he had installed especially for Tommy.

It was ridiculously expensive, but it’s so worth it, seeing the way Tommy looks – so pale against the dark blue of the wall, stretched out so pretty, shining with a thin layer of sweat.

He goes back to the night stand and gets the supplies he needs before heading back to Tommy, who’s shifting his weight from side to side, like that’s going to make him comfortable.

“You got anything to say?” Adam asks, putting his hand on Tommy’s bare back, in between his shoulder blades. Tommy twists his head and glares at him over his shoulder.

“You’re fired,” he snaps, blowing hair out of his face. Adam laughs quietly and brushes his hair back before bringing his hand down on Tommy’s bare ass as hard as he can.

It leaves his hand tingling, and sends Tommy’s body jolting into the wall, but Tommy doesn’t make any noise.

That’s okay. They have plenty of time for that.

“Good,” Adam says, watching his handprint bloom on that pale skin. “If I’m fired then I can do whatever I want to you.”

Not that he couldn’t anyway. Tommy has a safe word, but he’s only used it once, and that was only because Adam started with the intention of _making_ him use it.

He couldn’t keep doing this without knowing what Tommy’s limits were. Tommy wasn’t telling him, so Adam took it upon himself to find out.

He didn’t succeed until he actually tried the cutting thing. Turns out that it’s one of Tommy’s hard limits – almost his only one – which was a little disappointing, because it’s one of those things that Adam thinks would be gorgeous with the right person, but Adam gets it. Limits are limits.

It makes coming up with new stuff easier, though, so he’s not complaining.

“I’ll call the cops,” Tommy says, the muscles in his back tensing when he hears the soft snick of the cap being opened.

Adam drizzles some lube onto his fingers and then puts the rest of the supplies on the floor beside Tommy’s left foot. “You do that, baby. The only thing they’re gonna see is you begging for my cock in your ass.”

“Maybe if you had a cock worth begging for,” Tommy says. Adam watches as he lets his head fall against the wall, smiling to himself a little. He does enjoy breaking past that wall of sharp words and condescending tones.

He doesn’t bother answering, though. He knows Tommy, knows Tommy’s body and how he’s gonna react to certain things.

And Tommy freaks out a little if Adam withholds his words. He likes being praised for how good he’s being, likes being rambled at, even likes being insulted, as long as Adam’s talking to him.

So he doesn’t say anything and slides his lube slick fingers between the cheeks of Tommy’s ass, just stroking up and down for a minute.

“Or maybe if you didn’t have that softness in your belly,” Tommy says, going straight for one of Adam’s sore spots.

It’s a good thing that Adam doesn’t have anywhere to be for a while.

He takes his time, feeling that space between Tommy’s ass cheeks until he gets tired of it. Then he slips one finger inside, nice and easy, and crooks it until he finds the spot that makes Tommy push up onto his toes, seeking more of it.

He waits until he has three fingers spread deep in Tommy’s ass, making both of their breathing ragged, before saying anything.

“And maybe if you weren’t such a dick this would be easier,” he says, pulling his fingers free and replacing them with the vibrator in one smooth motion.  
Tommy’s gasp is quiet, but it’s a start. 

“Good thing I like it hard,” he says, laying a gentle kiss on the corner of Tommy’s mouth before going back to the bed and turning the vibrator onto its lowest setting.

 

Tommy breaks at the beginning of the third hour. Adam feels for him, really, he does, but that’s not the point of this.

So he just turns the vibrator up with the same warning that he always uses – come and we start over.

 

He takes a piss, brushes his teeth, turns Tommy around, and then jerks off before taking a nap. It gets rid of the jitters underneath his skin, and he wakes up an hour later feeling rested.

He looks over at Tommy as soon as the sleep’s cleared from his eyes, like usual, because he has to make sure Tommy’s okay. 

And Tommy is. He’s slumped against the wall, most of his weight balanced on the balls of his feet, like Adam told him, his eyes are closed, eyeliner smeared down his cheeks, dick still hard.

And really, Adam can’t not reward that, so he gets up and unhooks Tommy from the wall, catching him when he stumbles forward, and brings him over to the bed carefully.

“You got anything to say?” Adam asks, arranging Tommy’s limbs just how he wants them.

Tommy’s eyes slit open. “Please.”

It sounds nice, it really does, but it’s not good enough. Tommy’s a big boy, he should know his manners without being prompted. 

“Yeah, no,” Adam says, sighing a little. He gets his hands underneath Tommy’s side and rolls him over, onto his stomach. He grabs the remote for the vibrator and turns it all the way up before tossing it back onto the bed.

Tommy’s moan is like gravel. Adam’s kept him on edge for longer than this before, but never after an eighteen hour work day, never after Tommy had lost a big client. 

Never when Tommy needed it so much.

Adam grabs the edges of the vibrator and pushes it in a little harder, feeling it pulse against his hand. He pulls it almost completely out and shoves it back in, setting a quick pace.

He knows that he has the angle right when Tommy _screams_. 

“Yeah, that’s more like it, baby,” he murmurs, twisting the vibrator on its way back in. “Lemme hear all those beautiful noises you can make.”

Then he hears it. “I’m sorry,” Tommy’s mumbling, over and over again.

And that’s Adam’s cue. “What are you sorry for?” he asks, stopping his hand but not pulling out the vibrator.

“Being a dick,” Tommy says. Adam rewards him with kisses across the back of his neck.

But it’s still not good enough.

“What else?”

“I don’t know,” Tommy snaps, hips jerking when Adam turns the vibrator off completely.

“You do know,” Adam says, rearranging himself behind Tommy so their hips are lined up.

“What are you doing?” Tommy asks, a little bit of anxiety bleeding through his voice. Adam runs a comforting hand over his hip and lines his dick up with the toy. “Adam.”

He starts pushing in, ignoring Tommy’s voice and trying to keep his hand steady.

“ _Adam_ ,” Tommy says, and yeah, those are tears in his voice. 

It’s okay. If there’s one thing that Adam knows beyond a shadow of a doubt about this boy, it’s that Tommy can take it. He knows Tommy’s limits, probably better than Tommy does himself, and this isn’t even close to pushing past them.

“It’s okay, baby,” Adam murmurs, sliding in a couple inches further. Even if he had any doubts, they’d be dispelled by the way Tommy’s taking it.

“It’s not okay,” Tommy hisses, shifting underneath Adam’s weight. Adam briefly entertains the idea of shoving him flat against the mattress and screwing in anyway, but he doesn’t.

Never let it be said he doesn’t do anything nice for Tommy.

So he just keeps inching his way in, taking his time, until he’s all the way inside and his wrist is cramping from the awkward angle. Tommy’s breathing has turned ragged, and his fingers are clenched in the sheets as well as they can be with the handcuffs still on.

Then he stops, hips flat against the tiny little curve of Tommy’s ass. “How’s that feel?” he asks.

“Fucked up,” Tommy says. There are still tears clogging his voice, but his grip on the sheets has loosened, and that’s a pretty good signal that he’s okay, so Adam buries a hand in his hair and pulls him up, backwards, until he’s spread out on Adam’s lap.

Then he just lets him sit there for a minute, trying to adjust to the sensation of Tommy clenching so tight around him.

It feels a little weird, if he’s being honest, but this isn’t about him.

It’s never about him, which is something that he thinks a lot of doms don’t understand. Sure, the dom is the one deciding on what’s going to happen, on how much pain or pleasure the sub is going to experience, and there’ve been times when Tommy wouldn’t have been able to escape even if he wanted to, but ultimately the sub is the one with the power. The sub is almost always the one who’s gonna walk away if either of them are, and that’s the way it should be.

The sub is the one with the power, and sometimes that really pisses Adam off, because Tommy’s such a _dick_. 

But then he melts so pretty, and he waits so well for Adam to tell him what to do, so Adam can forgive him for it.

And he really does wait well. If it wasn’t for the trembling in his thigh muscles, Adam wouldn’t be able to tell how close he is.

He takes pity on Tommy and taps him on the inside of his thigh softly, giving him permission to move. Tommy groans and lifts up quickly, lets himself slide back down, trying to keep his balance without the use of his hands. Adam sets the same pace with the vibrator.

He lets Tommy ride for a couple minutes before grabbing his head, pulling it back and kissing him. He swallows Tommy’s little whimpers, biting at his lower lip. 

And then he turns the vibrator back on. Tommy’s mouth goes slack against his, and he stops moving, sliding back down simply because of gravity. 

“You got anything to say?” Adam asks, separating their mouths. Tommy blinks up at him, dazed, and licks his lower lip, leaving it glistening with spit. He’s flushed with exertion, and fuck if he’s not the prettiest thing Adam’s ever seen.

“Won’t hit on her anymore,” Tommy says, practically slurring. “Sorry, ‘m sorry. Wanted to make you jealous.”

“I know, baby,” Adam says, turning the vibrator up a notch. Tommy’s leg jerks, and his head lolls on Adam’s shoulder.

“Don’t love her,” Tommy continues. Adam hides a smile in Tommy’s hair, even though he seriously doubts that Tommy’s coherent enough to see it.

“No?” Adam asks, shifting Tommy’s weight on his lap. He’s about ready to come, but this is pure gold.

“Love you,” Tommy sighs, squirming a little. 

Yeah, Adam’s never going to let him live this down.

“That’s good, baby,” Adam says, and then drives up into him with a smooth thrust. Tommy moans, fingers clenching, so Adam does it again, and again, and then a couple more times after that before he turns the vibrator up.

He fucks Tommy with solid, steady, deep thrusts, letting his orgasm build.

He doesn’t let go quite yet, though.

Not until Tommy says those five magic words. 

“Please, Adam, let me come.”

“Yeah, baby, you can come now,” Adam says, willing himself to hold on just a little longer.

It kind of works. Tommy starts coming, head shifting restlessly on Adam’s shoulder, and Adam really can’t stop himself once Tommy’s muscles start tightening around him.

His brain practically comes out of his dick with the strength of his orgasm. He can only assume that it’s the same for Tommy, because he’s not moving, body dead weight on top of Adam.

Adam inhales deeply a couple times, getting his breathing back under control, and then lifts Tommy off. It takes more effort than it normally does, which Adam can only take to mean it was a really good orgasm.

He manages to mostly wipe Tommy down with a corner of the sheet before getting them both underneath the covers. Tommy curls into his arms as soon as he’s settled, nuzzling into Adam’s body.

A couple minutes pass in silence.

“You got anything to say?” Tommy asks quietly. Adam puts a hand in the middle of his back and closes his eyes.

“You’re an annoying little shit.” 

It doesn’t sound like _I love you_ , but they both know that it is.

The next day, Tommy’s not as bad. True to his word, he doesn’t flirt with the coffee girl, and he holds the elevator for someone who calls out.

But he doesn’t tip the delivery guy, he berates one of the guys from marketing in front of all of his colleagues, and he yells at one of the secretaries for a single typo in a letter.

And so Adam plans, because this is what it’s about.

Breaking.

Rebuilding.

Taking care of him.

Breaking.

Rebuilding.


End file.
